


The Man in the Photograph

by Yagami_imagaY



Series: Photographs [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: DenNor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias Kolher is twenty-four year old writer when his younger brother Berwald Oxenternia gets married to his fiancé Tino Väkominnï. Tino, being a sucsessful photographer, brings over some photos that he took on his honeymoon in Norway. </p><p>I'd like to get a co-writer to help me on some other stories if possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat down at the table next to my brother-in-law Tino and smiled.  
"So how is your buisness anyway?" I asked smiling.  
"See for yourself." The blonde said smiling. I took the photo album from him and sighed happily. My other brother Berwald walked by and kissed Tino's forehead, his adopted son tugging his sleave.   
"Wow you're pretty good at this." I said continueing to flip throught the photos.   
There were many photos of the Norwegian landscape and some iconic places. But one photograph stood out.   
A photo of a blond man, he was pale with blue-purple eyes and he stood on the edge of what looked like a clift.  
"Oh yeah that photo, I think that may have been the best one I took while I was there." Tino said and smiled.  
"Wow...do you mined if I use this for an article?"   
"No problem, you just need to contact the man in the photo and v  
get his aprooval." Tino said and took the photograph out and pulled out a peice of paper, handing it to me along with the photo.   
"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and looked at the photo and then to the phone number.   
Its been a week since I first saw the photo.   
I picked up my cell and dialed the number that was on the paper.  
-beep-beep-beep-  
After a few seconds someone answered.  
"Hei?" The voice was emotionless and quiet.  
"Hej, my name is Mathias Kohler, a week ago a man named Tino Vakomiini was taking photos in Norway and he took your photo."   
"Ja?"   
"I'm a reporter and Tino's brother-in-law, I wanted to know if we can meet up to discuss having your photo put in my next article." I continued.  
"Ja that would be great." He said smiling.  
"Good, now what's your name?"   
"Lukas, Lukas Bondevik."   
"Alright now where would you like to meet and are yu native to norway?"  
"Yes I'm native, we should meet in the Copenhagen International Airport. I've always wanted an excuse to go to Danmark."  
"Okay, how about Saturday the 28th at 7?" I sugessted and smiled.  
"Sounds like a plan, farvel."   
"Hej-hej." The other end hung up and I smiled.  
Lukas bondevik...that name is familliar to me some how....


End file.
